


【博君一肖】《吐司》

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 押运车司机博X劫匪赞老福特同名
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

01.

这是王一博在这家安保公司上班的第二年，他的主要工作是负责驾驶押运车。

押运的大抵都是贵重物品，有时候是珠宝，有时候是市博物馆出借的名画……

在鹿特丹的这三年，王一博并没有什么朋友。

刚来的时候他在酒吧认识了一个留学生，一来二去便保持着关系。可渐渐的对方管得多了，王一博不喜欢她越界，于是断了联系。

从洛阳到鹿特丹，他的生活方式并没有改变，每天三点一线：工作地点，家，健身房。

这天他像往常一样，起床后做半小时workout，一边洗漱一边听电台。

转播间隙电台破天荒地播了一首中文歌，王一博调大了音量，是邓丽君的《月亮代表我的心》。

"轻轻的一个吻，已经打动我的心……"

以前他总是不屑于听这类歌曲的，可如今在异国他乡的不期而遇，倒让他想起"缘分"这个词来。

今天的任务是押运一枚钻石，客户前两天刚从拍卖会上拍下，要从鹿特丹运往沙特。

路线是从他们公司保险柜到鹿特丹机场，用的小车，可以看出客户想要低调行事。

王一博心里隐隐不安，他们平常用的押运车都是大车，标配四个全副武装的押运人员，可今天只有两个人，有些不对劲。

他侧头警惕地看了看两边后视镜。

接着听到了两声枪响，前轮爆胎，车身不受控制往路侧的大树上撞去。

王一博不知道自己昏厥了几分钟，醒来时引擎盖在冒烟，驾驶室里汽油味浓重。

副驾驶已然没有了气息，他擦了擦眼角的血，按下了驾驶位上的报警按钮，踢开车门。

后车厢的门虚掩着，王一博抖着手正要拉开车厢门，忽然身后有脚步声，他的手按在腰间的配枪上，在转身的瞬间失去了意识。

王一博睁开眼睛，眼前一片朦胧，隐约能看见，却怎么看都看不清，他怀疑自己脑震荡了。

想伸手去擦眼睛，才发现手脚都动弹不了，嘴上也贴着东西，发不出声音。

他试着往周围挪动，背靠的是光滑的平面，手下摸着触感像是在浴缸里，头碰到轻飘飘的东西，应该是挂帘。

人的眼睛看不见的时候，其他感官会变得异常灵敏。

浴室里应该有一扇窗，此刻外面唰唰下着雨，落雨的声音非常清晰。楼下应该是新翻的草地，新泥伴着青草的气味儿直冲鼻腔。

一门之隔的外面有嘈杂的声响。

一会儿是好几个人在争吵，一会儿是唱歌的声音……

忽然，声音戛然而止。

过了一会儿回荡起了喘息和嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声，有男的，也有女的。

到底是电视里的声音还是外面的人发出来的，王一博听不出来。

王一博尝试着从浴缸里起来，或许卫生间窗口有求救的机会。

他刚要翻出浴缸，门就被人砰得一声踢开，有人进到里面来。

王一博屏着息退回到浴缸里，后背贴在瓷砖上。

听脚步声是个青年男子。

接着是撸管的声音，那人呻吟了几声，冲了马桶，拧开水龙头洗手，水流似乎非常不稳定，那人愤懑地踢了两脚，才往外走去。忽然他好像想起来了什么，停住脚步，改变方向往王一博这边走来。

挂帘被拉到一边，王一博头上的布袋被扯掉。

在袋子闷太久了，他的眼睛还适应不了突如其来的亮光。等他看清眼前，他已经被那人拽出了卫生间。

外面的房间不大，充斥着多年无人居住的建筑所特有的腐败气息。

靠近阳台的角落闪着一盏昏黄的灯，整个房间唯一的家具是一张靠墙的破沙发。

正播着男女动作片的手机靠在一把手枪上，放在满是灰尘的小茶几上。地上一个散着的背包落在茶几的阴影里，在这个莫名其妙的夜晚让人看不清。

王一博望身后瞥了一眼，他看到了他的脸，是个亚裔面孔。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02.

那人靠着沙发点了根烟，深吸一口，仰头慢慢吐出烟圈，右手夹着烟随意地搭在膝盖上。

短发，刘海拢在眉毛处，目光暗暗沉沉的。

灯光昏暗看不太清，但王一博能感觉出来这是一张年轻的脸，估计比自己大不了几岁。

拦押运车，杀人，抢钻石，劫持人质，都不像是眼前这个年轻男人单打独斗能做得了的。

王一博忽然意识到，当时他下车跌跌撞撞去开后车厢时，很明显那人已经拿到钻石了，为什么……

那人忽然看下来，正对上王一博打量的目光，王一博赶紧撇开。

"中国人？"那人居高临下问。

见王一博没反应，以为他听不懂，又换了日语说："にほんじん？"

王一博的双脚被绳子捆住，双手也缚在身后。刚才被那人拽到客厅的时候他整个人是摔在地上的，现在才稍微坐稳了些。

那人在王一博身边蹲下，撕掉他脸上的胶带。朝他脸上吐了一口烟，呛得他咳嗽连连，红着眼睛说了句："中国人。"

那人听了哈哈大笑，叼着烟把手机转到王一博面前，嘴里自言自语："让我猜猜你喜欢看什么样的。"

"清纯的。"  
"一定要大胸。"  
"身材……"那人看了一眼王一博，又自言自语："苗条点的。"

片子里是个金色短发的女孩，瘦瘦的，皮肤很白，穿着一条黑色吊带裙，跟男生靠在阁楼房间的窗边接吻。画质不是特别好，应该是情侣自制然后上传网络的。

王一博不知道眼前这个人是要干嘛，撇开头闭上眼睛不看屏幕。

可即便闭着眼睛，视频里的喘气声，细细的呻吟声，还是要钻进他的耳朵里，在他的脑海里形成画面。

那人哟了一声，说："没想到是个平胸。"

见王一博闭着眼睛，便扑过来扳着他的脸，让他直视手机屏幕。

女孩的吊带从肩上褪到肚子上，男孩的吻落在她平坦的胸部上，一手在女孩裙下摆动。

女孩被抱上了L型的窗台上，双腿打开撑在两侧，裙子被撩到肚子上，露出下面挺立的秀气的阴茎。

那人紧了紧喉咙，扫了王一博一眼："长这么好看，居然是个男的。"

不知道说的是视频里的人还是在说王一博。

王一博感觉到他的目光扫过来，但假装没看到，只是维持着刚才被他强制的姿势，面无表情地看着屏幕。

镜头晃了一下，男生戴上套子，挺着阴茎往穿裙子男生的屁股下送。

囊袋撞在大腿根的声音伴随着喘息声呻吟声，一下又一下从扬声器里传出来，在空旷的房间里回荡着。

王一博抬头看墙上的破旧的钟，一直停在八点一刻。

他们两个人都没有说话。

王一博不是没有看过Porn,没有稳定关系的时候他都是自己解决。

但这是他第一次看GV,视频里穿裙子的男孩纤细的手腕，透着皮肤底下浅蓝色经脉不盈一握的脚踝，阴茎插进穴口的特写镜头等等都似撩人的羽毛般挠在他的G点上。

他的下身有了反应。

"你硬了吗？"那人问。

"有什么不好意思，都是男人。"

"是不是很难受？”

王一博原本在押运车撞树时头上就受了伤，后来又被他打晕，早上到现在绑了这么久，是个人都受不了。

更何况现在裤裆里还支棱着，王一博忍得辛苦，额头上冒出了细汗。

那人朝王一博爬过去。

"你走开。"

王一博向后退着，却阻止不了那人拉开自己的拉链，将腿间的滚烫握进他的手里。

窗外的雨下得又大了些，阳台上的门关不了，残损的百叶窗被风吹得噼里啪啦响。

屏幕上同性情侣的性事尚未结束，屋里的旖旎已然开始。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03.

王一博躺在地上，后腰下枕着他被束着的手，腰部由于身前那人的动作而微微耸动，犹如一个海啸平息后随波逐流的幸存者。

他的脑海里一遍又一遍地闪现早上押运车失去控制，满头是血的副驾驶以及他尚未拉开的后车厢门。

那人的手在王一博腿间有规律又熟练地套弄着，上半身却俯过来凑到王一博身前。

王一博没有理会他，却时不时闷哼出无法压抑的呻吟声。

他仰面看着头顶的天花板，那里的墙皮掉得差不多了，露出底下暗灰色的水泥表面，暗灰参差着白色，一块一块，难看极了。

那人见王一博不看他，手底下就往重了拿捏，逼迫他跟自己对视。

眼前的人有一双好看的眼睛和一张看起来十分柔软的嘴唇。是正派中又添着漂亮的长相，而这样的人却正做着和他这张脸完全背道相驰的事情。

快感像汹涌的浪潮一下又一下地撞过来，将他整个湮没，王一博压在腰下的手紧紧地攥起了拳头，他在忍耐，在克制，他要在这欲海沉浮中自救。

奈何这些浪潮又化作丝丝麻麻的密线，紧紧将他缠绕，叫他挣脱不得。

王一博的大脑一片混乱，他意识到现在的自己什么都顾不了，什么都思考不了。

唯一能想的事：希望眼前这个人手上的频率再快一些。他要把他按在身下，将自己腿间挺立的东西塞进他的嘴里，他要重重地顶进去，直到他的喉咙深处。

他想操他。

王一博觉得有着这样想法的自己特别可笑，却又不得不承认这就是此时此刻的他，最真实，最直接的欲望。

那人没算到王一博会突然坐起来，冷不防额头撞在王一博胸膛上。

王一博喘着粗气，涨红了脸看他。

那人咯咯地笑起来，翻身跨骑到王一博身上，露出两颗兔牙："刚刚叫我别过来的是谁？"

他把王一博拉起来，推到沙发上，整个人贴到他的背上。  
一手按着王一博的后脖颈，一手伸到王一博身前摸了一把他薄薄的腹肌。

下半身顶着王一博的臀部，趁王一博吸气的片刻，手掌从他的小腹与裤子的缝隙中滑进去，两个手指轻轻捻着王一博的囊袋。

王一博被他挑逗得有片刻失神，想到刚才他说"长这么好看，居然是个男的"，忽然意识到他要干嘛，赶紧开口拦住：“我不做下面那个。”

“哦，那你想操我吗？”那人的手横在王一博的小腹上，用手指在他的胯骨处画着圈儿。

王一博还没说话，那人笑了一声，挑着眉在王一博耳边说：“操不了就给我趴好。”

王一博紧了紧喉咙，哑着嗓子说："把绳子解开。"

"那可不行，万一你想逃跑怎么办？"

"我想操你。"王一博听到自己这么说。

肖战给王一博的手解了绳子重新绑，让他两手撑开成一字型直直地横在沙发靠背上，确保他的手动不了以后才解开他脚踝上的绳子。

肖战从浴室找到一个不知是否过期的沐浴露，在王一博面前脱下裤子敞开双腿，手指沾上沐浴露往后穴送，时不时发出咕叽咕叽的声响。

等到确认自己扩张得差不多了，他才分开双腿坐到王一博的腿上。

看着王一博涨红的脸，他微微直起身子，股沟来来回回地蹭着王一博早已发胀的那处，忽然朝他滚动的喉结咬下去。

于此同时王一博下身挺立的东西终于蹭到了入口，趁肖战咬他喉结时他挺胯顶了进去。

两人同时吃痛，不约而同的叫声淹没在了雨夜的雷声中。

王一博底下那东西太大了，只进去了一点点，第一次做下面的肖战就有些受不住。

有些麻，有些胀，又有些疼，却是不同于往常的体验。

他蹲坐在王一博腿上，他一手撑着王一博肩上，一手往后抵在他的膝盖上，抽着气慢慢放出来一点，再坐下去。

忽然，一股暖流泄在他的甬道里。

王一博射了。

他才刚刚开始适应，坐着的人却提前缴械了，肖战有些懊恼地眨着眼睛看向王一博，大拇指抚上在王一博凸起的喉结。

“还能硬吗？”肖战问。

TBC


End file.
